


Chemical Bonds

by nimbob94



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, M/M, Mickey's a brat, PWP, Professor!Ian, Public Sex, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Student!Mickey, professor/student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimbob94/pseuds/nimbob94
Summary: Mickey's got a thing for his Chemistry professor and he isn't afraid to show it.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 10
Kudos: 191





	Chemical Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a while since I've posted anything. I've been slowly working on this fic since mid February but life got in the way for a bit. This idea wouldn't exist without my wonderful friend Kelsey, @soft_mikhailo. You've helped me so much with this, thank you for being my soul sister. And thank you to my friend Midori, as always for being so helpful and supportive.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this!
> 
> Find me on twitter @nimbob94

“And don’t forget, assignments are due next Tuesday, by 12pm. They’re worth thirty percent of your grade this semester and I won’t hesitate to penalise any late submissions,” Professor Gallagher announced to his junior class of chemistry students.

“I’d let him penalise me any day.”

Ian didn’t need to look up to know who had made the inappropriate comment, he was used to it at this point. The flirting from his student had become almost a daily occurance and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t secretly enjoy it. The dark haired student was easy on the eyes and had the most perfect, round ass that Ian had ever seen.

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that, Milkovich,” Ian said without looking up from his desk where he was preparing for his next class.

He heard a soft little laugh coming from the boy, with just a hint of cockiness as the class filtered out of the room. He looked up at the last moment to catch a glimpse of his student’s ass in those tight black jeans, only to catch the student staring back at him with a smirk on his face.  
Caught.

Ian shook his head once his classroom was empty once again. Mickey Milkovich was going to be the death of him.

*

“What’s your excuse this time, huh?” Ian asked his student as he packed up his desk at the end of the day on the following Wednesday. Mickey had scored low on a test for the third time this semester and Ian was getting tired of it.

“I’ve been struggling with electronegativity, I just think I need some one on one tutoring and I could get back on track,” Mickey replied with a quirk of his eyebrow, his flirting not at all subtle.

“I think you’re perfectly capable Mr. Milkovich. I’ve seen your grades from the past few years and I don’t know what’s happened to you this semester, but you’re better than this,” Ian sighed, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he turned for the door, not wanting to encourage the flirting.

“Whatever you say, professor, just think about it, alright?” Mickey winked at the older man as he turned and walked in the opposite direction down the hallway.

Ian rolled his eyes and decided to put it out of his mind for another day as he made his way to the parking lot.

*

“Alright guys, good work today. Don’t forget, finals are coming up in just a couple of weeks so you need to be studying outside of your assigned homework. Enjoy your weekend, everyone,” Ian wished his juniors as they packed up their belongings quickly, eager to start their weekends.

“Got any plans this weekend, professor?” He heard that familiar cocky voice ask.

“Just grading some assignments, nothing special,” he replied, not wanting to indulge in the conversation too much.

“No boyfriend then?” The brunette asked him.

Ian looked up to see those expressive eyebrows quirked in question, almost challenging him.

“No, Mickey, but that’s none of your business anyway. You’re my student,” Ian said with a shake of his head as he looked down again, not liking where this was going.

“Oh, c’mon,” Mickey scoffed in response, taking a step closer to Ian. He reached his hand out and gently wrapped his fingers around Ian’s tie. “I see the way you look at me, professor, you can’t deny it,” He licked his bottom lip before pulling it between his teeth, his eyes burning with desire as he looked at his professor.

Ian felt flushed at the sight, looking around quickly to check if there were any other students left in the lecture hall but they were alone. He licked his own lips before making eye contact with the young man in front of him.

“Look Mickey, don’t get me wrong. You’re an attractive guy, but this can’t happen. You’re my student, I could lose my job over this,” Ian’s jaw was set as he said this, feeling a little warm under the collar at their close proximity.

“No one’s gotta know,” Mickey said softly, his thumb stroking the tie he was still holding in one hand. His gaze trailing down to where he was holding the material in his hand and back up again, stopping at Ian’s lips.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t. I’m serious,” Ian stood his ground and gingerly removed Mickey’s hand from his tie, choosing to ignore the heat he felt run through him as their skin touched. Their eyes connected briefly before the tension was too much and Ian had to look away.

“Alright, well, you know where to find me if you ever change your mind,” Mickey said, as he rubbed his thumb over his bottom lip, looking Ian up and down once more before turning away and heading out the door.

Ian would be lying if he said he didn’t think about those lips later on that night when he was alone in bed.

*

Ian looked up from his notes that he had been preparing for his next class at the sound of the door to the lecture hall opening. He sighed when he saw him but he couldn’t deny that his heart rate picked up whenever he was around. Mickey had started showing up in his dreams every now and then and it was making it harder to face him in class. He knew he didn’t have much resolve left and if Mickey prepositioned him again he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to say no.

“You’re early, Mickey. Class doesn’t start for another 10 minutes,” Ian commented as Mickey approached his desk at the front of the room.

“What can I say? I wanted to come see my favourite professor before class,” Mickey replied with a shrug of his shoulders. He had a mischievous expression on his face and it both scared and thrilled Ian.

“Well, you’re here now, was there something you wanted to talk about?” Ian quirked an eyebrow at him. 

Mickey made his way around Ian’s desk and leaned back against it, biting his lip as he looked down at Ian. There was a heat behind his eyes.

“Spit it out, Mickey,” Ian said quietly, feeling the tension rising in the room as they stared each other down.

Mickey licked his lips once, looking like he was thinking something over and before Ian could even comprehend what was happening, Mickey surged forward and their lips connected. 

He froze, just for a moment at the shock of what was happening but it took only a few seconds before he was kissing Mickey back. He’d been dreaming about this exact moment, as much as he knew it was a bad idea, he’d been craving the feeling of those soft, plump lips against his. His lips moved against Mickey’s, clung together like magnets finally connecting. He felt Mickey’s hand come up around his neck, his fingers entwining themselves in his fiery red hair. The kiss was heated and needy and everything that Ian had been dreaming it would be for the past couple of weeks.

He came to his senses when he heard voices outside in the hallway, breaking through his reverie.

“Fuck,” Ian cursed as he pulled away, his eyes darting to the doorway to make sure they hadn’t been caught. “This is a mistake, Mickey. We can’t do this,” Ian told him once again, briefly making eye contact before looking back at the door.

“Ian,” Mickey said, his voice even. The use of his first name drawing his eyes back to the brunette. “I know you want this too, stop trying to deny it,” he said, reaching for Ian again, running a hand down the front of his button up shirt, his fingers wrapping around his professor’s tie possessively.

Ian bit his lip as he contemplated what he was going to do, but ultimately his decision was made for him as he heard students approaching outside the door, hearing the handle turn.

“Get under my desk,” Ian ordered quietly.

“Huh?” Mickey’s confusion was evident on his face as he froze.

“Just do it,” Ian growled, pushing his chair back from his desk. He grabbed Mickey by the back of his neck, urging him onto his knees and not so gently shoving him underneath the desk, hearing Mickey grunt a quiet, “What the fuck?” just as the first students started to enter the classroom. 

Ian sat at his desk, leaning forward with his elbows resting on top of it, his chair not completely pushed in because of the man hiding underneath. He ran a hand down his face, feeling tense and unsure of how he was going to get through this lecture without someone catching on.

He waited a minute or two more until all the students had taken their seats before getting started on his lecture, not looking up from his notes in an attempt to stay focused on the topics they needed to cover this week.

He was in the middle of answering a student’s question when he felt something warm and soft on the crotch of his slacks, causing him to freeze mid sentence.

“Professor Gallagher?” The student asked, causing Ian to look up from where he was staring blankly at his notes.

“Yes?” He responded. He had no idea what the name of the student speaking to him was.

“I asked why you used this equation to solve the problem instead of the other one?” The student asked, gesturing to the electronic whiteboard behind Ian.

“Uhh…” Ian started to say glancing behind him at the whiteboard quickly before turning back to his notes again.He stalled, pretending to look through his notes as he tried to gather his thoughts but he felt his zipper being pulled down and he knew he was done for.

He didn’t dare chance a glance down at his lap, instead he continued staring at his notes laying on the desk in front of him, pretending he was thinking it over despite not having a clue what the student had asked him.

He felt a hand reach into his slacks, removing his cock from the confines of his boxers, wrapping around him and stroking him slowly.

“Are you feeling okay, professor?” The student asked.

“Yes. Yes, I’m fine, sorry,” Ian stumbled, trying to catch his bearings. “What was your question again?”

“I was wondering why you chose this equation specifically over the other one we had used previously.”

“Oh, right. So,” Ian began, explaining his reasoning as best he could with a hand on his cock. He stumbled over his words a couple of times, his breath catching, but made it through his explanation relatively well until he felt something soft and wet on the head of his cock.

He coughed, trying to stifle a moan that almost escaped as he felt Mickey swirl his tongue around the head of his cock before taking him into his mouth as far as he could, his tongue applying pressure underneath as he went.

Ian made his decision quickly, he wasn’t going to be able to continue teaching his class, he had to take care of a bigger problem than the ones on his whiteboard.

“Actually, I’m not feeling well so I’m going to have to cut class short for today. Sorry, everybody, you’re free to go,” Ian announced, trying to keep his voice steady as he looked up from his desk. Admittedly, his face was probably red and he was already starting to sweat so it probably sounded believable.

He could feel Mickey’s silent chuckle from underneath the desk, a shudder running through his body from the sensation as he watched his students pack up their bags and make their way out of the classroom, wanting to make the most of a rare free period.

Ian pretended he was checking his calendar as the last few students made their way towards the door, waiting until he heard the door click shut before pushing back from his desk, not caring that his dick was hanging out as he walked to the door and locked it. He swiftly turned back around and made his way back to his desk, his jaw set as he stared daggers at the brunette.

Leaning forward, he grabbed the front of Mickey’s shirt, pulling him up from his knees where he had been smirking up at him.

“What the fuck was that, Milkovich?” Ian asked, his hand still clutching the material of Mickey’s shirt.

“I just wanted to know what you tasted like, sir,” Mickey flirted in response, quirking an eyebrow as he made eye contact with the redhead. His tongue flicked across his bottom lip, catching Ian’s eye which wasn’t lost on Mickey. “Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it.”

“Doesn’t matter whether I enjoyed it or not. What you did was extremely inappropriate and you need to be punished for your actions,” Ian’s voice was stern, his eyes burning into Mickey’s.

“Oh yeah? How are you gonna do that?” That smug smile back on Mickey’s face, catching his bottom lip between his teeth as he took a step closer to Ian so that they were almost chest to chest, the only thing separating them being Ian’s fist.

Ian shook his head at his student, “You think you’re hot shit don’t you? Waltzing in here, expecting me to just fall at your feet because you sucked my cock? Hm?” Ian quirked an eyebrow in question. “Nah, that’s not how this is gonna work.”

Ian grabbed Mickey’s hips, spinning him around and pinning him against his desk. He put one hand between Mickey’s shoulders, pushing him down so he was bent over the desk, relishing the grunt that the brunette made.

“I like where this is going,” Mickey chuckled from his position.

“Shut the fuck up,” Ian growled back.

He palmed roughly at the brunette’s ass, appreciating the fullness of it through his jeans, hearing a soft moan coming from the other man as he pressed his hips against him, grinding his erection against the student bent over his desk.

“You’re such a fucking tease,” Ian growled, the tone of his voice sending a shiver through Mickey. “Always biting your lip when you’re staring at me, got me thinking things I shouldn’t, especially about one of my students,” Ian emphasised this by sliding his hand around Mickey’s hip to the front of his jeans. He palmed him through his jeans, his fingers finding the zipper and pulling it down, unbuttoning them at the top.

“So, you’ve been thinking about me too, huh?” Mickey responded smugly, turning his head so he could meet Ian’s eyes.

“Don’t get any more ideas, Milkovich,” Ian grunted out, shaking his head as he continued grinding against him.

“Oh, I’m just getting started, Professor,” Mickey winked, his breath stuttering as Ian thrusted harshly against him.

“You’re a mouthy little bitch, you know that right? Don’t know when to shut the fuck up.”

“Shut me the fuck up then, Professor.” 

Ian pulled down Mickey’s jeans and boxers in one swift motion, the cool air causing goosebumps to appear on Mickey’s exposed skin. Ian ran his hand over the skin of one cheek before bending over and biting it, eliciting a whine from the brunette.

“God,” Ian breathed out, his breath tickling against Mickey’s skin. “Your ass is perfect, Mickey.” 

Ian placed his hands on Mickey’s thighs as he knelt down on his knees, loving how strong they felt under his hands, feeling the goosebumps underneath his fingers as he ran them up and down. He thought about how good it would feel to have Mickey on top of him, those muscular thighs moving up and down as he rode him.

He shook his head, trying to focus on the present and not let his mind get ahead of him, he was already in way too deep. But he wasn’t going to turn back now, he’d be fantasising about this for weeks. 

He bit along Mickey’s ass, placing a kiss every now and then, licking after each bite. He wanted to taste him, he needed to. He teased his way around Mickey’s ass, down along his thighs and back up again until Mickey was writhing underneath him.

“Ian, c’mon,” Mickey begged from his spot on the desk.

“Hmm?” Ian hummed in question, biting just along the crease of Mickey’s ass, his hands spreading him slightly. The cold air on his exposed skin caused Mickey to shiver.

“Please, eat my ass.”

“That’s no way to address your professor, Mickey,” Ian reprimanded, biting him particularly hard, causing Mickey to yelp.

“Please, eat my ass, sir,” Mickey huffed obediently.

“Good boy,” Ian praised, finally giving him what he wanted as he trailed his tongue between Mickey’s cheeks, just lightly brushing it up along his crack and back down again. He swirled his tongue around that tight ring of muscle, feeling Mickey shiver under him. He lapped at him for a while, enjoying the needy noises coming from his student. He pushed his tongue at Mickey’s entrance, feeling it pulse and tense around him, before relaxing as his palms massaged and spread the brunettes ass cheeks.

“Oh, fuck. Right there,” Mickey panted out, gripping onto the desk he was bent over.

Ian’s grip on his ass tightened at those words, his tongue probing deeper, loving the feeling of the tight muscle contracting around his tongue. He worked his tongue in and out for a while, getting Mickey to loosen up and relax, he wasn’t about to go easy on him so he wanted him to be ready.

“You better have come prepared, you got lube?” Ian asked as he stood back up again.

“In my pocket, rubbers too,” Mickey reassured him, turning his head slightly to catch Ian’s eyes, his own flickering with lust.

Ian bent down to retrieve the lube and condoms from where Mickey’s jeans had piled on the floor. He didn’t waste his time and ripped open the packet of lube, warming it in his fingers for a moment before circling Mickey’s entrance with his middle finger, slowly teasing him open. He slid his finger in, curling it just a little and smirking at the soft moan he heard from the brunette. He added another finger, scissoring them and curling them, searching for that spot that would drive Mickey crazy, knowing he had found it when Mickey whined needily.

“You think you’re ready or do you want me to keep going?” Ian asked as he added a third finger, never wanting to rush this part, no matter how heated it was.

“I’m good, just wanna feel you, c’mon,” Mickey urged him, wiggling his ass a little in anticipation.

Ian lifted his hand and laid a hard spank on Mickey’s ass, causing him to cry out at the unexpected action.

“Where are your manners, Mickey?” Ian chided, shaking his head despite the fact that Mickey couldn’t see him.

“Fuck,” Mickey murmured. “Please fuck me, sir,” He said quietly, his brovado no longer on the forefront.

“What’s that?” Ian asked, the smirk on his face almost audible to Mickey. “Couldn’t quite hear you.”

“Please, sir,” Mickey said, slightly louder. “Please fuck my ass, I need your cock.”

“That’s it, good boy,” Ian praised him as he rolled the condom over his cock, covering his length liberally with lube.

His hands found Mickey’s ass again, appreciating the fullness. He couldn’t help himself, he laid another spank on his ass, admiring the redness it left.

“Fuck!” Mickey cried out, his hips jerking as he tried to find relief.

“That’s the plan,” Ian joked, laughing to himself.

“Cheesy motherfucker,” Mickey said under his breath, gasping as he felt Ian start to push against his opening.

“Mouthy little bitch,” Ian muttered again, grunting at the warm tightness around his cock, his eyes closing and his head rolling back as he inched his way in.

Mickey’s knuckles had turned white where he was gripping the edge of Ian’s desk, his head was bowed between his shoulders as he adjusted to the fullness. “Fuck, you feel so good,” Mickey praised. “Feel so full,” He breathed out.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” Ian admitted as he started to thrust in and out. “Been thinking about making this ass mine for a long time.”

“Oh, so I’m yours, huh?” Mickey asked, his tone smug.

“Right now, yeah,” Ian agreed. “All fuckin’ mine,” He emphasised his words with a hard thrust, picking up his pace as he felt his lust take over him.

The only sounds in the room now were the sounds of their moans, their skin slapping together and the quiet creak of protest of the old wooden desk underneath them. 

“God, you take my cock so well,” Ian grunted out, his words stuttering as he struggled to keep his breathing steady. “Should’ve known you’d be a little slut with an ass like that,” He spanked his ass again.

“Oh shit, I love when you do that,” Mickey breathed out, biting his lip as he moaned.

“Yeah? You like getting your ass slapped?” Ian asked, his voice low and gravely.

“Fuck yeah,” Mickey replied as he got another slap on the opposite cheek.

They quickly became unable to speak coherently, filling the silence with their moans of pleasure once again as they raced to their climax, both of them having been incredibly pent up from the weeks of sexual tension leading up to this, they weren’t going to last for much longer.

Ian reached around with one hand to grip Mickey’s cock, stroking it up and down as he bent forward, kissing along Mickey’s spine and over his shoulders, biting where his neck met his shoulders and sucking a mark into the soft skin there.

“Shit, Ian, I’m gonna-,” Mickey panted. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum. Please, can I cum sir?” 

“Finally learned some manners, huh?” Ian’s thrust became harder and more erratic as he edged closer to his own orgasm. He moved so that his mouth was hovering over Mickey’s ear and breathed hotly against him. “Cum for me, you filthy slut.”

Mickey let out a loud moan as Ian hit his prostate again and Ian aimed his thrusts there repeatedly as he commanded him to cum again, feeling beads of sweat roll down his forehead as he gave everything he could to get Mickey over the edge, gripping his cock tightly as he stroked him.

“Fuck, oh god, fuck,” Mickey cried out as he reached his climax, covering Ian’s hand and the desk in his cum as he shook through his powerful orgasm.

“Oh shit, Mickey,” Ian panted, gripping Mickey’s hips as he thrusted into him with his remaining energy, finishing with a groan as he collapsed on top of his student. 

They stayed there catching their breath for a few moments before the weight of what they had just done inevitably hit them. Ian cleared his throat and carefully pulled out, removing the condom and straightening up. He tied the condom off and threw it into the bin under his desk.

Mickey took his time getting himself together, a satisfied smirk on his face as he reached for his jeans, pulling them on as he watched Ian shift around uncomfortably beside him.

“This never happened,” Ian stated.

“Uh huh,” Mickey agreed innocently. “Sure it didn’t.”

“I’m serious, Mickey. No one can find out about this,” Ian’s tone was serious, and a little nervous.

“My lips are sealed professor,” Mickey reassured him with a wink.

Ian rolled his eyes at him and shoved at his shoulder, trying to nudge him in the direction of the door. “C’mon, the cleaners are gonna show up soon.”

“Why do you care about that? I thought nothing happened here,” Mickey snickered.

“Shut the fuck up and get out of here,” Ian shook his head at him.

“Yes, sir,” Mickey replied obediently, looking back at Ian as he made his way to the door. “See you Monday?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ian sighed, rubbing his eyebrows and already regretting his decision. “Sure, see you Monday.”

He’d deny it if anyone asked, but he couldn’t help that flip in his stomach at the thought of seeing his student again after the weekend. He was in deep shit.

*

“Nice work on your assignment, Mickey,” Ian commented at the end of class a couple weeks later. “Good to see you applying yourself once again.”

“Told you all I needed was a couple one on one tutoring sessions to get me back on track,” Mickey teased with a wink as he sauntered out of the classroom.

Ian shook his head, biting his lip as he watched him go, his eyes lingering just a second too long. 

“Same time again tomorrow?” Mickey turned around to ask, a mischievous look in his eyes.

“Sure, Mickey. See you then.”


End file.
